dirtypolemicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sam Shamoun/@comment-103.21.164.10-20141126195730/@comment-79.173.194.152-20160407033717
The God is one in the OT and NT Mark 12:29 And Jesus answered him, The first of all the commandments is, Hear, O Israel; The Lord our God is one Lord: Matthew 15:2 Why do thy disciples transgress the tradition of the elders? for they wash not their hands when they eat bread.3 But he answered and said unto them, Why do ye also transgress the commandment of God by your tradition? Matthew 4:10 Jesus said to him, "Away from me, Satan! For it is written: 'Worship the Lord your God, and serve him only.'" ' ' The first commandment is: “I am the LORD your God, who brought you out of the land of Egypt, out of the house of bondage. You shall have no other gods before Me. The second commandment is: “You shall not make for yourself a carved image—any likeness of anything that is in heaven above, or that is in the earth beneath, or that is in the water under the earth; you shall not bow down to them nor serve them. For I, the LORD your God, am a jealous God, visiting the iniquity of the fathers upon the children to the third and fourth generations of those who hate Me, but showing mercy to thousands, to those who love Me and keep My commandments. Isaiah 42:8 "I am the LORD; that is my name! I will not yield my glory to another or my praise to idols. Isaiah 48:11 For my own sake, for my own sake, I do this. How can I let myself be defamed? I will not yield my glory to another. Isaiah 43:11 I, even I, am the LORD, and apart from me there is no savior. Leviticus 11:44 I am the LORD your God; consecrate yourselves and be holy, because I am holy. Do not make yourselves unclean by any creature that moves along the ground. John 20:17 "Jesus saith unto her, Touch me not; for I am not yet ascended to my Father: but go to my brethren, and say unto them, I ascend unto my Father, and your Father; and to my God, and your God." ' ' Matthew 19:16 And, behold, one came and said unto him, Good Master, what good thing shall I do, that I may have eternal life? Matthew 19:17 And he said unto him, Why callest thou me good? there is none good but one, that is, God: but if thou wilt enter into life, keep the commandments. Mark 10:18 And Jesus said unto him, Why callest thou me good? there is none good but one, that is, God. Contradiction: John 10:30 says " I and my Father are one " Matthew 19:16 And, behold, one came and said unto him, Good Master, what good thing shall I do, that I may have eternal life? Matthew 19:17 And he said unto him, Why callest thou me good? there is none good but one, that is, God: but if thou wilt enter into life, keep the commandments. Mark 10:18 And Jesus said unto him, Why callest thou me good? there is none good but one, that is, God. Mark 12:29 And Jesus answered him, The first of all the commandments is, Hear, O Israel; The Lord our God is one Lord: Another Contradiction Isaiah 9:6 For unto us a child is born, unto us a son is given: and the government shall be upon his shoulder: and his name shall be called Wonderful, Counseller, The mighty God, The everlasting Father, The Prince of Peace. Isaiah 43:11 I, even I, am the LORD, and apart from me there is no savior. Isaiah 48:11 For my own sake, for my own sake, I do this. How can I let myself be defamed? I will not yield my glory to another. Isaiah 42:8 "I am the LORD; that is my name! I will not yield my glory to another or my praise to idols. Mark 12:29 And Jesus answered him, The first of all the commandments is, Hear, O Israel; The Lord our God is one Lord: More Contradictions Deuteronomy 6:4 Hear, O Israel: The LORD our God, the LORD is one. Psalm 86:10 For you are great and do marvelous deeds; you alone are God. James 2:19 You believe that there is one God. Good! Even the demons believe that--and shudder. Mark 12:32 "Well said, teacher," the man replied. "You are right in saying that God is one and there is no other but him. John 20:17 Jesus said, "Do not hold on to me, for I have not yet ascended to the Father. Go instead to my brothers and tell them, 'I am ascending to my Father and your Father, to my God and your God.'" Luke 4:8 Luke 4:8 And Jesus answered him, “It is written, “‘You shall worship the Lord your God, and him only shall you serve.’” Worshiped. Matthew 28:17 And when they saw him, they worshipped him: but some doubted. Matthew 14:33 Then those who were in the boat worshiped him, saying, "Truly you are the Son of God." Luke 24:52 And they worshipped him, and returned to Jerusalem with great joy: John 20:28 And Thomas answered and said to him, My LORD and my God. Revelation 5:11-14 And I beheld, and I heard the voice of many angels round about the … Matthew 28:10 Then Jesus said to them, "Do not be afraid. Go and tell my brothers to go to Galilee; there they will see me." The God has brothers More and more Contradictions: John 1:18 No one has ever seen God, but the one and only Son, who is himself God and is in closest relationship with the Father, has made him known. 1 Timothy 6:16 who alone is immortal and who lives in unapproachable light, whom no one has seen or can see. To him be honor and might forever. Amen. Exodus 33:20 But," he said, "you cannot see my face, for no one may see me and live." Job 37:23 Job 37:23 The Almighty is beyond our reach and exalted in power; in his justice and great righteousness, he does not oppress. The Mighty God didn’t make any covenant to keep the Bible from distortion; Psalm 89:34 I will not violate my covenant or alter what my lips have uttered. Deuteronomy 4:2 Do not add to what I command you and do not subtract from it, but keep the commands of the LORD your God that I give you. Deuteronomy 12:32 See that you do all I command you; do not add to it or take away from it. Proverbs 30:6 Do not add to his words, or he will rebuke you and prove you a liar. Luke 16:17 It is easier for heaven and earth to disappear than for the least stroke of a pen to drop out of the Law. Jesus (PBUH) is a man; Acts 2:22 "Fellow Israelites, listen to this: Jesus of Nazareth was a man accredited by God to you by miracles, wonders and signs, which God did among you through him, as you yourselves know. Matthew 8:20 Jesus replied, "Foxes have dens and birds have nests, but the Son of Man has no place to lay his head." Matthew 26:24 The Son of man goeth as it is written of him: but woe unto that man by whom the Son of man is betrayed! it had been good for that man if he had not been born. Matthew 21:11 The crowds answered, "This is Jesus, the prophet from Nazareth in Galilee." Matthew 21:15 And when the chief priests and scribes saw the wonderful things that he did, and the children crying in the temple, and saying, Hosanna to the Son of David; they were sore displeased, John 8:28 So Jesus said, "When you have lifted up the Son of Man, then you will know that I am he and that I do nothing on my own but speak just what the Father has taught me. Jesus (PBUH) was Powerless without Allah’s Will, Jesus (PBUH) has no Will; John 15:15 I no longer call you servants, because a servant does not know his master's business. Instead, I have called you friends, for everything that I learned from my Father I have made known to you. John 5:30 By myself I can do nothing; I judge only as I hear, and my judgment is just, for I seek not to please myself but him who sent me. John 12:49 For I have not spoken of Myself, but the Father who sent Me gave Me a command, what I should say, and what I should speak. Luke 22:42 "Father, if you are willing, take this cup from me; yet not my will, but yours be done." Mark 14:36 "Abba, Father," he said, "everything is possible for you. Take this cup from me. Yet not what I will, but what you will." John 17:8 For I gave them the words you gave me and they accepted them. They knew with certainty that I came from you, and they believed that you sent me. John 12:50 I know that his command leads to eternal life. So whatever I say is just what the Father has told me to say." John 8:26 "I have much to say in judgment of you. But he who sent me is trustworthy, and what I have heard from him I tell the world." John 8:28 So Jesus said, "When you have lifted up the Son of Man, then you will know that I am he and that I do nothing on my own but speak just what the Father has taught me. Jesus (PBUH) knowledge is limited; John 15:15 I no longer call you servants, because a servant does not know his master's business. Instead, I have called you friends, for everything that I learned from my Father I have made known to you. John 8:26 "I have much to say in judgment of you. But he who sent me is trustworthy, and what I have heard from him I tell the world." John 8:28 So Jesus said, "When you have lifted up the Son of Man, then you will know that I am he and that I do nothing on my own but speak just what the Father has taught me. John 5:30 By myself I can do nothing; I judge only as I hear, and my judgment is just, for I seek not to please myself but him who sent me. Jesus (PBUH) didn’t come to destroy the law or the Prophets; Mathew 5:17 "Think not that I am come to destroy the law, or the Prophets: I am not come to destroy, but to fulfill. 1 John 2:4 Whoever says, "I know him," but does not do what he commands is a liar, and the truth is not in that person. 1 John 2:5 But if anyone obeys his word, love for God is truly made complete in them. This is how we know we are in him: 1 John 2:6 Whoever claims to live in him must live as Jesus did. 1 John 2:7 Dear friends, I am not writing you a new command but an old one, which you have had since the beginning. This old command is the message you have heard. 2 John 1:5 And now, dear lady, I am not writing you a new command but one we have had from the beginning. I ask that we love one another. John 8:31 To the Jews who had believed him, Jesus said, "If you hold to my teaching, you are really my disciples. MATTHEW 11:30 29"Take My yoke upon you and learn from Me, for I am gentle and humble in heart, and YOU WILL FIND REST FOR YOUR SOULS. 30"For My yoke is easy and My burden is light." John 14:23 Jesus replied, "Anyone who loves me will obey my teaching. My Father will love them, and we will come to them and make our home with them. John 14:24 Anyone who does not love me will not obey my teaching. These words you hear are not my own; they belong to the Father who sent me. 1 John 5:3 In fact, this is love for God: to keep his commands. And his commands are not burdensome, Mathew 5:18 For verily I say unto you, Till heaven and earth pass, one jot or one title shall in no wise pass from the law, till all be fulfilled. Mathew 5:19 Whosoever therefore shall break one of these least commandments, and shall teach men so, he shall be called the least in the kingdom of heaven: but whosoever shall do and teach them, the same shall be called great in the kingdom of heaven. Matthew 24:35 Heaven and earth will pass away, but my words will never pass away.